Nube Roja De Amegakure
by uchihacecy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, es secuestrada a los cuatro años. Hiashi Hyuga, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. por azares del destino, Hinata termina en la Aldea de la Lluvia y ahi conoce a Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. formando parte de los fundadores de Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-1

Todos en la aldea de la hoja se encontraban muy felices. Finalmente habían conseguido firmar un acuerdo de paz con el país del rayo .pues lo que menos querían, tanto shinobi como civiles, era que una nueva guerra diera inicio. Es por eso que el día de hoy se celebraba un desfile para celebrar este gran acontecimiento.

Pero, no todos los habitantes de la aldea pudieron asistir. El clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes mas importantes de la aldea se encontraba festejando el cumpleaños numero cuatro de su heredera, cosa que era muy importante para todos los miembros del clan, por que legalmente, ella ya era la futura líder, quien se encargaría de mantener el nombre del clan en alto.

Sin embargo la pequeña niña era ajena a la importancia de los acontecimientos que sucedían a su alrededor. Lo único que ella sabia era que estaba muy feliz, pues hoy era su cumpleaños y toda su familia estaba con ella.

Hinata, pasó toda la tarde recibiendo felicitaciones y regalos por parte de su familia, pero lo que mas le emocionaba era que su padre le había dicho que el día de mañana, iniciaría con sus entrenamientos, y que el personalmente le enseñaría las técnicas secretas del clan. Se moría de ganas de que ya fuera mañana, ella tenia un sueño, su sueño era ser amable como su madre y fuerte como su padre. Para ella era muy fácil ser amable, ahora solo le faltaba ser tan fuerte como su padre.

La noche había llegado y todos en la aldea se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente, y Hinata no era la excepción. Pero un Ninja de la aldea de la nube, tenia otras cosas en mente .pacientemente había esperado que anocheciera para llevar acabo sus planes.

El salio de la posada en la que se estaba hospedando, y se deslizo entre los tejados para llegar a su destino. Cuando por fin pudo ver los territorios del clan Hyuga, acelero el paso, su meta estaba tan cerca que no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, tantos años planeando, al fina rendirían frutos.

Ingreso al interior de la mansión, y subió a la ventana de la pequeña heredera, gracias a que habían estado vigilando a la familia principal, sabia exactamente cual era y no tenia que perder tiempo buscando la habitación correcta.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, rompió el cristal y abrió la ventana, entro en la habitación y tomo a la niña en sus brazos. Tan rápido como había llegado se fue sin dejar rastro, o eso era lo que el creía, pues en el momento que puso un pie fuera de la mansión, fue abordado por el líder del clan Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga, era un hombre muy paciente, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba furioso, y es que como se atrevían a tratar de tomar a su pequeña lejos de el y de su esposa. Lo único que el sabia era que esa persona lo pagaría con su vida.

Hiashi, activo su Byakugan y se lanzo a su enemigo, utilizando el puño suave lo golpeo en el pecho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de caer muerto su enemigo solo sonreía de una manera cínica. El no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, nadie era capaz de sobrevivir a un golpe como ese, pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando, el cuerpo del hombre desapareció en una nube de humo, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras al líder del clan.

"de verdad creíste que seria tan fácil, yo solo era un señuelo, el verdadero ya debe estar muy lejos, tanto el Byakugan como tu hija ahora nos pertenecen, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo .konoha, no es la única aldea que conoce jutsus secretos, y durante enfrentamientos con algunos Hyuga, nos dimos cuenta de que su preciado Byakugan no puede ver la diferencia entre un clon de sombra y el real"

Hiashi Hyuga, callo al suelo de rodillas, estaba destrozado, no había podida salvar a su hija. El era un hombre muy fuerte y orgulloso y nunca mostraba sentimientos, pues estos eran signos de debilidad, pero en esta ocasión no pudo hacer nada para detener las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, a esto le siguieron unos gritos de dolor que fueron escuchados en toda la mansión, y es que el sabia el destino que le esperaba a su Hinata, sabia que lo mas seguro era que nunca mas la volvería a ver y menos aun con vida. Y ahora quien sabe que aldea se había echo con los secretos del Byakugan, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera sabia como le daría la noticia a su amada, sabia que esto rompería su corazón.

Los gritos del líder del clan habían alertado a todos en la mansión. Causando un gran alboroto, cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, algunos estaban llorando la pérdida de su heredera, mientras que otros estaban furiosos e indignados, y lo peor de todo era que no sabían a que aldea pertenecían los ninjas que habían robado a su heredera y su Byakugan.

Pero ninguna reacción se comparaba, a la de la madre de Hinata quien había tenido un ataque de histeria y su llanto y gritos eran escuchados por toda la mansión causando que todos sintieran una gran opresión en el pecho al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de la mujer. Y todos la entendían, pues no era ningún secreto que jamás volverían a ver, una de las hermosas sonrisas de la pequeña Hinata.

Mientras tanto el Ninja de la aldea de la nube se dirigió al lugar donde lo esperaba un escuadrón que se encargaría de escoltar al Byakugan para que llegara a la aldea sin ningún contratiempo mientras que el volvía a konoha para evitar levantar sospechas en su contra.

Uno de los ninjas de la nube quien aparentemente era el líder de la misión saco un mapa y comenzó a mostrarles el camino que tomarían para volver a casa.

"escuchen bien, no hay tiempo que perder, konoha no tardar mucho en darnos caza, así que entre mas rápido nos movamos mejor. Atravesaremos el país del fuego hasta llegar a la frontera con el país de la lluvia..."el hombre no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados.

"por que no volvemos por donde vinimos, Taicho"- pregunto.

"por que si lo hacemos será mas fácil para ellos encontrarnos, en cambio si tomamos un camino diferente será mas difícil para ellos seguirnos el rastro. Ahora continuando con lo que estaba diciendo. Llegaremos a la frontera y nos infiltraremos en el país de la lluvia, aprovecharemos que se encuentra en guerra civil. Dudo que nos presten atención, solo tendremos que tener cuidado de no meternos en fuego cruzado, se que es mas difícil y peligroso, pero así konoha nunca sabrá que nosotros tenemos su preciado Byakugan y seguirán siendo nuestros aliados. Nos guste o no konoha es muy fuerte y nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado"- todos los presentes entendieron que este era un plan muy bien pensado por lo que decidieron no hacer mas preguntas y confiar en su líder. Así el escuadrón de la aldea de la nube se preparo para el viaje más peligroso de toda su vida, solo rogaban, no encontrarse con Hanzo la salamandra, todos sabían que era el líder de Amegakure y era conocido por ser despiadado con sus enemigos.

Todos los miembros del escuadrón empezaron a moverse a una gran velocidad en dirección al país de la lluvia. Hinata en todo momento se había mantenido dormida, pues cuando trato de despertar la habían desmayado para evitar que hiciera algún ruido que alertara a sus perseguidores.

_Esta es mi nueva idea, espero que les guste. Si, se que no he actualizado algunas de mis otras historias, pero en mi defensa diré que no tenia pensado hacer una nueva historia, en verdad yo solo iba a escribir un nuevo capitulo de alguna de las que ya tengo, pero en cuanto iba a empezar a escribir se me vino esta idea y no pude resistirme. je,je,je. Dejen comentarios._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-2

Los ninjas de la nube se habían mantenido en constante movimiento, solo se detenían por periodos cortos para recuperar fuerzas, beber agua y comer algo. El tiempo mas largo que se detuvieron fue de media hora, no se podía dar el lujo de dejar que konoha se acercara demasiado a ellos.

Durante varios días estuvieron haciendo lo mismo hasta que lograron llegar a la frontera. Aun así no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento, sabían que konoha ya no seria un problema, pero ahora debían cuidarse de los shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia.

Para su buena suerte la pequeña heredera no era tan molesta como pensaron que seria. No sabían si era porque estaba demasiado asustada, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que agradecían a todos los dioses que fuera así. Lo último que querían era tener que lidiar con una niña mimada o peor aun, una llorona. Ahora tenían cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse, como cuidarse de no quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado y esa maldita lluvia que parecía no tener fin.

Después de haber obligado a Hinata a tomar una siesta obligatoria, al día siguiente los Ninja de la nube le permitieron estar despierta pues tenían que alimentarla y cuidar de ella. No podía permitir que nada malo le pasara a su preciada carga.

Hinata supo lo que estaba pasando, al ver que no estaba en su casa con su familia. Su padre y su madre, ya le habían hablado sobre esto. Le habían dicho que nunca podía salir sola de los territorios del clan, por que muchas personas estaban interesadas en sus ojos. Ella tenía mucho miedo, no sabia que era lo que esos hombres harían con ella, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero se aguantaba. Su padre le había dicho una vez que los lideres de los clanes nunca lloraban por que llorar mostraba cuan débil era una persona y que ella como futura líder nunca debía llorar. Aun así no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ella solo quera estar con su mama, no sabia cuantos días habían pasado desde que había visto a su mama, pero estaba segura de que eran muchos.

Mientras era llevada por uno de los Ninja, Hinata trataba de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban pero, todo lo que podía ver eran muchos árboles para dondequiera que veía era lo mismo, no había visto ninguna casa o persona durante el tiempo que llevaba con esos hombres.

"deténganse, vamos a tomar un descanso de cinco minutos y vamos a continuar así que aprovechen bien su tiempo"- el líder, dio la orden y se acerco al hombre que llevaba a Hinata en sus brazos. "dale de comer y un poco de agua, no queremos que se enferme"

El hombre, bajo a Hinata y comenzó a buscar algo de comida entre sus cosas, la verdad es que el haber tomado otro camino les había costado quedarse sin suministros y ahora lo único que le quedada era un pedazo de pan y un poco de agua. El se los dio a Hinata y ella no pudo evitar agradecerle, sabía que era un hombre malo, pero aun así le había dado su última comida.

"gracias"- el hombre solo la observaba, no entendía que era lo que le agradecía, si ellos la había separado de sus padres.

"no tienes que agradecer, solo sigo ordenes"- Hinata no volvió a decir nada mas y empezó a comer. Cuando termino bebió un poco de agua y el Ninja la tomo de la mano y se acerco a su líder.

"Taicho, me he quedado sin suministros y aun nos falta atravesar todo el país de la lluvia"- el resto de los miembros del escuadrón se acerco y todos empezaron a quejarse sobre lo mismo con su capitán. El pensó en una solución y al final hablo. "vamos a pasar por una aldea y ahí nos reabasteceremos, ahí una que no esta muy lejos de aquí. Así que vamos a ponernos en movimiento"

"¿Taicho, vamos a ir a Amegakure?"

"no, eso seria un suicidio, Amegakure solo tiene una entrada. Aunque logremos infiltrarnos si nos descubren estaríamos atrapados"- una vez que terminaron, todos se pusieron nuevamente en movimiento. Todos iban a su máxima velocidad en las ramas de los árboles, pero para su mala suerte llegaron a un punto donde ya no había ningún árbol. Por lo que tuvieron que correr entre el lodo lo que les hacia gastar mucha mas energía. Sus sandalias estaban cubiertas de lodo y la lluvia los golpeaba sin misericordia, empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea haber tomado ese camino. El hombre que llevaba a Hinata se dio cuenta de que la niña no paraba de temblar por lo que tomo su capa y la envolvió en ella para evitar que se siguiera mojando.

"gracias"- volvió a decir Hinata.

"deja de agradecer, que no ves que no soy una buena persona, yo te separe de tus padres"- a pesar de ser un Ninja, nunca se imagino tener que secuestrar a una pequeña. Sabía que al ser Ninja tenía que matar, robar y aveces proteger, pero esto era diferente, no era lo mismo secuestrar a un hombre o a una mujer, que a un niño. Y lo peor de todo era que el sabia lo que le esperaba a esta inocente niña que no había echo nada malo, su único error había sido nacer con esos ojos que desgraciadamente eran tan codiciados en el mundo shinobi.

Cuando Hinata escucho que el hombre que la llevaba se había molestado con ella por agradecerle, se encogió tratando de desaparecer, no sabia que era lo que había echo mal. El Ninja al darse cuenta de la reacción de la niña no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Todos en su familia y en su equipo siempre le decían que era demasiado blando para ser un shinobi y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que tenían razón.

Las horas habían pasado y el cielo se había oscurecido, cuando finalmente a lo lejos pudieron ver las luces de la aldea. "traten de no llamar la atención, solo buscaremos lo que necesitamos y nos iremos"- todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a carminar a un ritmo mas lento, no querían que los habitantes los vieran como una amenaza. Antes de que entraran a la aldea, el líder se acerco al hombre que llevaba a Hinata y lo detuvo.

"necesito que te ocultes y protejas el Byakugan. Espéranos detrás de esa casa"

"si, Taicho"- el Ninja llevo a Hinata a la parte trasera de la casa que le había señalado su capitán y le dijo que se ocultara mientras el hacia guardia. Unos minutos mas tarde pudo escuchar los sonidos de unas explosiones y los gritos de sus compañeros. Deslizándose por un costado de la casa, fue a ver que era lo que estaba pasando, y vio como todos sus compañeros eran asesinados por más de veinte Ninjas de Amegakure.

"huye, lleva la carga al Raikage"- fue lo ultimo que oyó decir a su capitán antes de que le cortaran la garganta con un kunai. El trato de volver al lugar donde había dejado a Hinata pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue interceptado por uno de sus enemigos.

"¿de que carga hablan?"- pregunto el Ninja de Amegakure.

"nunca te lo diré"

"¿estas seguro?"- el Ninja de ame, se acerco mas a el y lo tomo del chaleco mientras los demás solo observaban divertidos el espectáculo. "si no me lo dices tendré que llevarte con mi líder y el no es tan compasivo como yo. Estoy seguro de que sabes quien es, verdad"

Los ojos del Ninja de la nube se abrieron con terror al saber cual seria su destino si llegaba a caer en las manos de Hanzo la salamandra. Pero también sabía que después de darles lo que querían lo matarían y no podía volver a su aldea sin la pequeña Hyuga. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Con una gran velocidad saco un kunai y logro que el Ninja de Amegakure lo soltara. Se alejo unos metros y metió su mano en su bolsa de armas saco varias etiquetas explosivas y sin que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta puso varias sobre su cuerpo. Corrió con su kunai en la mano como si fuera a luchar contra ellos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca activo los sellos causando una gran explosión, causando que varios Ninjas de la lluvia murieran y otros quedaron seriamente heridos.

Los Ninjas que lograron sobrevivir tomaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se fueron dejando ahí únicamente lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Ninja de la nube. Una vez que se fueron todo quedo en silencio. Las calles estaban completamente vacías. Todo el pueblo parecía estar abandonado.

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el hombre le había dicho a Hinata que se ocultara. Ella ya tenía miedo, estaba oscuro y tenia frío, pues la lluvia nunca había dejado de caer, la capa con la que la cubrió el Ninja ya estaba completamente mojada. Pero aun así no quería salir de su escondite, había escuchado los gritos de varias personas y tenia miedo de que si salía le hicieran daño. Trato de cubrirse lo más que pudo y poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

En el interior de la casa, una mujer abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo. Solo deseaba que su esposo estuviera bien, y volviera pronto. Había tenido que ir a Amegakure para realizar un trabajo y le había dicho que hoy volvería, cuando se encontraba esperando empezó a escuchar que varios Ninja se estaban enfrentando. Ya era algo muy común en su aldea. Pero aun así siempre temía por la seguridad de su familia.

En la calle se podía ver la silueta de un hombre que estaba caminando en la lluvia en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando finalmente llego a la aldea, gracias a las luces se podía distinguir claramente que se trataba de un hombre de cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. El venia muy cansado, todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa, abrazar a su esposa e hijo. Cenar y después simplemente irse a dormir.

Cuando llego a su casa y se disponía a entrar, escucho un ruido, era como alguien que se quejaba. Guardo silencio por unos minutos pero no escucho nada, estaba a punto de entrar pero nuevamente escucho el mismo sonido y la curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio. Fue a investigar de donde venia ese sonido, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un hombre que se encontraba gravemente herido, y por la magnitud de sus heridas fácilmente podía decir que no pasaría la noche. Se acerco a el para tratar de hacerle compañía en sus últimos momentos, solo se quedo en silencio a un lado de el, de todos modos no había nada que pudiera decirle ni si quiera lo conocía.

Al parecer el hombre herido no se había dado cuenta de que tenia compañía gracias a la agonía que estaba sintiendo. Cuando final mente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, pensó que si iba a morir, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ayudar a la pequeña que habían secuestrado. Así que a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía. Empezó a intentar comunicarse.

"a...a...ayu...ayuda...ayúdala...por...Favor...ayú dala"- dijo el Ninja mientras señalaba en la dirección en que se encontraba Hinata.

"no trates de hablar, eso solo te causara mas dolor"

"p...Po...por favor...ayúdala"- esas fueron las ultimas palabras del Ninja de kumogakure.

Por su parte el hombre no sabia a que se refería con ayúdala. Si el no veía a nadie mas, pero aun así, fue a ver en la dirección en la que el Ninja había señalado, pero lo único que pudo encontrar, fue un capa, que no era de los alrededores, por lo que suponía debía ser de el Ninja muerto. Se le ocurrió que podía tomarla para enterrarla junto a su dueño. Pero en cuanto la levanto vio lo que había debajo, y comprendió a que se refería con ayúdala.

Sin dudarlo un segundo el, tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y corrió a la entrada de su casa. Al parecer tenía varias horas bajo la lluvia. Al tocarla se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre. Toco la puerta con desesperación, el no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que su esposa sabría que hacer. En el interior de la casa se hallaba una mujer dormida con su hijo entre sus brazos, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido gracias a unos fuertes golpes en su puerta. Ella se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, bajo las escaleras. Tenia miedo de abrir, no sabia de quien se trataba su esposo jamás tocaba de esa manera, pero todos sus miedos se disiparon al escuchar la voz de su amado.

"Toa, soy yo ábreme"- dijo el hombre desesperado.

"Nobuaki, eres tu"

"si, ábreme por favor"

Toa, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el pequeño bulto que su esposo tenia en sus brazos.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es?"- pregunto toa.

"no lo se. No se quien es, la encontré fuera de la casa. Solo se que no es de la aldea, lo mas probable es que sea de la aldea de la nube, ya que un Ninja de esa aldea me pidió que la ayudara"

"¿y donde esta el?"

"esta muerto. Pero dejemos eso para después. La niña tiene fiebre, seguramente ha estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia"

"pero no te quedes ahí, llévala a la habitación de invitados, yo llevare algunas cosas que necesito para bajarle la fiebre"- por el tono que escucho por parte de su esposa, supo que lo mejor era hacer lo que le decía sin contestar. Por lo que inmediatamente subió la escaleras, entro en la habitación y la puso sobre la cama.

Unos minutos después su mujer ingreso en la habitación con medicamentos y un recipiente con agua y algunas toallas. La mujer comenzó a desvestir a la pequeña, por lo que su esposo salio de la habitación dejándolas solas. Toa, paso toda la noche, tratando de bajar la fiebre de la niña que para cuando al fin lo logro ya casi amanecía. Estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida a un lado de la cama.

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer llego. Al parecer el día de hoy la lluvia les daría una tregua, puse el día se veía hermoso. No había ni una nube de lluvia, era algo que casi nunca pasaba en esta aldea. Algunos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, causando que toa se despertara. Se estiro un poco y reviso a la niña para ver como se encontraba. Ella estaba muy entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que su hijo había despertado y al no encontrarla en su habitación se asusto y empezó a abrir las demás habitaciones.

Cuando llego a la habitación de invitados y vio que su madre se encontraba ahí, sintió una gran felicidad. El corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

"Nagato ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto toa.

"me desperté y como no te encontré en tu habitación, me asuste. ¿Y papa, donde esta?"- Nagato había estado tan asustado, que no había puesto mucha atención a nada que no fuera su madre.

"no se donde esta tu papa, pero si no esta en la habitación, debe estar haciendo el desayuno"- después de saber que sus padres estaban bien, finalmente se dio cuenta de la niña que estaba en la cama.

"mama ¿Quién es?"- pregunto Nagato.

"no lo sabemos. Tu padre la encontró afuera, estaba bajo la lluvia"- "anoche tenia fiebre, por eso me quede aquí, para cuidar de ella, por suerte ya esta mejor"

Nagato se acerco a la cama para poder ver mejor a la niña. Era muy pequeña, el pensaba que no debía tener mas de cinco años. Se preguntaba que clase de persona dejaba a una niña sola en la lluvia. Estaba seguro de que ella no pertenecía a esa aldea, ya que nunca la había visto.

Nagato estaba muy entretenido inspeccionando a la recién llegada. Hasta que esta despertó y su madre y el vieron sus ojos. Nagato pensaba que nunca había visto a nadie con unos ojos así, se veía muy linda, parecía una muñeca, al menos ya no seria el único con los ojos diferentes-pensaba.

Toa, por su parte estaba aterrada. Ahora sabía exactamente a que aldea pertenecía. Cualquier persona shinobis o civil sabia de los Hyuga y su Byakugan. Ahora solo podía pensar que hacia una Hyuga sola en la aldea de la lluvia. Y lo mas importante como harían para devolverla a su hogar, si no podían salir del país sin que su líder Hanzo lo supiera. Estaba segura de que si el se enteraba de la niña, nunca podría volver con su familia.

Lo primero que vio Hinata cuando despertó fue a un chico y una mujer y los dos tenían el cabello rojo. No recordaba haber visto nunca a personar con ese color de cabello, pero le parecía lindo.

Ninguno de ellos había hablado, solo se estaban viendo. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Nobuaki entro con una charola con comida para la niña, pero esta termino en el suelo cuando el vio sus ojos.

**Nota: **busque la edad de Nagato, pero no sale, según mis suposiciones deben tener algunos 32 o 34. Por lo que es 16 o 18, años mas grande que Hinata, pero en mi historia va a tener 12, que es cuando se supone que sus padres murieron. Hinata tiene 4 años.

En la historia voy a estar usando la línea de tiempo de los huérfanos de la lluvia y al mismo tiempo la de los nueve novatos. Y los nombres que use para los padres de nagato son los verdaderos.

Jiraiya, los va a entrenar como en el anime. Y si Hinata va a ir a konoha, pero lo que no se todavía es si va a ir como amiga o enemiga.

Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario. La verdad no esperaba ninguno, pues no es una pareja muy querida. Es mas no hay ninguna historia de ellos ni en ingles ni en español. Me encanta la idea de haber echo la primera. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario o sugerencia son bien recividos._**garcias.**_


End file.
